


A Page From The Life of Severus Snape

by TsunamiHatake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsunamiHatake/pseuds/TsunamiHatake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Transferred from my FF.Net account here.<br/>Beta'd by my close friend, Kathy :)<br/>Headmaster Severus Snape is wasting time in between paperwork by doing what else- thinking of the glorious Boy Wonder. Established relationship, slash, yaoi, fluff... Insanity. lol :D COMPLETE. Enjoy :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Page From The Life of Severus Snape

_I am Severus Snape, Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am formidable, I am stygian, I am mysterious with a side of sexy if I may say so. I do not take pity on anyone, especially on students. I am ruthless in all of my pursuits. I am always in control. Well, nearly always_ _._

_"Professor, please-"_

_That sound of which you hear is what I_ _fancy calling the Beg of Mercy. They all beg me- students and teachers alike. I show no mercy to anyone._

_"But, Headmaster, I-"_

_"No excuses, Minerva."_

_"Professor, please, let me explain-"_

_"50 points from Ravenclaw, Mr. Dunn."_

_"Se-Severus, oh God, please-"_

_Ahhhh, that anguishing tune is uttered by the lips of my young, helpless co-worker and lover- you may know him, Harry Potter- who is currently withering under me as I torment his very soul with feather light caresses and kisses placed strategically above the desired area. He is the sole one I bestow mercy upon, as he deserves it for putting up with my quircks for nearly ten years now. Besides, I am not an easy catch, by any means._

_I simply cannot get enough of tormenting Potter until he is practically convulsing, salty tears and sweat rolling from his face as profound please escapes his sinful mouth. Oh, yes, I adore those moans and screams I can elicit from him at a moments notice. I am not kind to him, not until I feel he has worked for his release. Not that he minds, quite the contrary- he loves having my attention focused on him solely, and for so long. He wouldn't change anything about our private life, and neither would I._

_Deciding he has had enough of my torment, I raise his legs above his head as I prepare to give him a reward for the patience he exibited. He looks at me from beyond clouded eyes, those treasured golden emeralds seeing through my soul. My guard is futile with him, he is the only one able to see through my defenses. I throw him a heated look and he instantly melts to the bed. I moan as I claim his body for myself, tilting my head back as the heat constricts around me. He watches my every move as I compose myself, only to lose that thread again in a short while. He is the only one capable of making me relinquish my control. He is the only one to drive me into pure insanity._

_I pull away from his tightness, pleased to hear his intake of breath as I do so. He is ready for my assault, his body craves it. I do not falter as I deliver what he needs down on him, hard and steady. He screams and grips the bed with such force that I know he will not last long. My hands seek to soothe him by trailing down his taunt chest, slowly dragging my touch downward until I grasp his neglected and now leaking cock. He mewls at the hot friction I have created for him, only him, and soon he is coming, coming so hard that his entire body springs from the bed in delight._

_I am now free to finally take my needs out on him, ramming into him until my own cock pulses deep within. I have marked him as my own once again. He purrs with pleasure as my need to kiss him takes over, our lips elegantly dancing in the firelight. His hands are all over me as we lay together, our breaths raging in short spurts..._

"Headmaster...? Severus... Severus!"

"Harry?"

"Yes, it's just me... I'm sorry to disturb your work but I've got a situation..."

"What kind of situation, Mr. Potter?"

"Well, Sir, it's kind of  _hard_... to explain.."

Harry gave Severus a warm smirk as he pulled back his robes to reveal something he knew only the man could fix.

Severus eyed his lover before writing one last line on the parchment set on his desk.

_I am Severus Snape_ _,_ _and I am undeniably in love with Harry Potter._


End file.
